List of Deathbots
Deathbots Deathbots are the commanders of Shadow. *'Crimson Turtle': Appears in episodes 9, 10, and 11. Powers include a bo staff, a boomerang claw for each hand, and high jumping. *'Ghost Woman': Appears in episode 11. Powers include summoning fire balls, levitation, fangs, a 7-tube missile launcher in the left arm called the Deathfire Missile, spinning very fast to burrow underground, and splitting into four shadow men in a technique called the clone attack. *'Bakeneko': Appears in episode 12. Powers include morphing into a cat, a human disguise, a mouth flamethrower called the Cat Fire, launchable arms with sharp claws, and head detachment. *'Shadow Rokuro-Kubi': Appears in episode 13. Powers include a 2 meter neck used for coiling, teleporting individuals near her, remote controlled arms, neck detachment called the Rokuro Hammer, and two machine guns in each arm socket. *'Oiwa Owl': Appears in episode 14. Powers include mouth toxic gas, teleportation, mirror illusions, a human disguise, high jumping, and a pair of explosive dart launchers in the mouth called the Owl Poison Darts. *'Grimreaper Robot': Appears in episode 15. Powers include a tentacle whip for each arm, a cannon on the head, and teleportation. *'Shadow Mummy': Appears in episode 16. Powers include a human disguise, nitro bombs from the right arm, separation and reformation, and dividing into flamingos. *'Shadow Golem': Appears in episode 16. Powers include a human disguise, pincer claw hands, sonic waves from the torso speaker called the Hell Ray, and teleportation. *'Poisonous Mendicant': Appears in episode 17. Powers include a human disguise, a bamboo flamethrower in the right palm, and explosive head rings. *'King Indian': Appears in episode 19. Powers include a human powers, a bow and arrows, telepathic explosions called the Curse of Death, a tomahawk, and a knife. *'Vampire Bats': Appear in episode 21. Powers include clawed detachable wing bombs called the Dracula Cloak, regeneration, flight, and a detachable head armed with a mouth flamethrower called the Dracula Head. *'Scorpion Strong': Appears in episode 22. Powers include a human disguise, invisibility, explosive gas from the claws and tail, and hypnotic eyes. *'Automated Skeleton': Appears in episode 22. Powers include launchable arms and a mouth flamethrower. *'Thorned Starfish': Appears in episode 23. Powers include a human disguise, squid whip arms, spawning starbots from severed body parts in a technique called the Dividing Starfish, and an acid stream from the face called the Acid Blast. *'Pigman': Appear in episode 24. Powers include pig transformation, a knife, and teleportation. *'Mad Pig': Appears in episode 24. Powers include a human disguise, a mouth flamethrower called the Pig Fire, and a chain in the launchable nose called the Pig Nose. *'Tengu Flying Squirrel': Appears in episode 26. Powers include a human disguise, a wooden staff, and teleportation. *'Hell Kappa': Appears in episodes 26 and 27. Powers include swimming, strong grabbing, and a hydrogen bomb on his back. *'Mermabot': Appears in episode 28. Powers include a human disguise, a blinding beam from the body called Mermaid Spin Beam, teleportation, a mantis claw for the left hand, explosive scales on the waist called the Mermaid Scale Attack, a laser from the scalp probe called the Angler Laser, and a pair of bombs called the Mermaid Breast Bombs. *'Raijin Plus' and Raijin Minus: Appear in episode 29. Powers include a pair of thundersticks, electromotive force that freezes objects, electric explosions called the Thunder Shock, teleportation, brain freezing using flying drums that makes organisms lazy, stun bolts called the Thunder Chain, converting in 10 giga bolt attack called the Thunder Death Beam, and their drum rings like boomerangs. *'Pollution Catfish': Appears in episode 30. Powers include swimming, toxic mouth gas called the Catfish Gas, liquid bombs from the body that become invisible after ground contact, a human disguise, a pair of extendable whiskers called the Deadly Catfish Whiskers, teleportation, and stomping hard enough to cause an earthquake called the Catfish Quake. *'Ink Sumi Squid': Appears in episode 32. Powers include low explosive body ink from the right hand called Ink Bombs, a whip for the left arm, mouth flames called the Ink Squid Flame, a human disguise, and teleportation. *'Big Gorilla': Appears in episode 33. Powers include armor that records attack data and a bazooka in the right hand called the Gorilla Bazooka. *'Mini Gorilla': Appears in episode 33. He possesses no known powers. *'Crazy Cuckoo': Appears in episode 34. Powers include disguising himself as a statue, eye sound waves that cause violence called the Second Cycle Sound Wave, teleportation, and a beak cannon called the Crazy Cuckoo Cannon. *'Kimono Poison Fang': Appears in episode 35. Powers include disguising herself as a kimono and wig, sharp claws for fingers, and mentally spawning embers called the Kimono Poison Fang Flame. *'Spaceman Robots': Appears in episode 39. Their only known power is a freezing and melting hybrid gun. *'Satan': Appears in Episode 41. His only known power is flight. *'Roboshadows': Appear in episode 42. Their only known power is explosive gas from the fingertips. *'01 Shadow': Appears in episode 42. Possesses no known powers. *'Bijinder Shadow': Appears in episode 42. Possesses no known powers. *'Waruder Shadow': Appears in episode 42. His only know power is a chained harpoon. *'Aqualungbots': Appears in episode 43. Powers include swimming and explosive flashes. *'Warrior Ronin Robots': Appears in episode 45. Powers include ink seeking katanas and teleportation. Category:Villain Category:SHADOW Category:Kikaider 01